


Crush

by Alexis_C



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_C/pseuds/Alexis_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Strawhat Pirates have a crush on one Trafalgar Law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Law’s presence is like a little ripple among calm seas, that’s spreading and gathering momentum, disrupting the equilibrium among the Strawhat Pirates. Let it never be said that the Strawhat Pirates do not welcome a challenge, and Law’s one that’s right up their alley.

Law’s dark and broody and you’d think that his scowl would drive away anyone around him, but Sanji has seen every single member of the Strawhat crew favour Law with that kind of appreciative gaze, like one admiring a particularly beautiful painting or realistic sculpture and the man is utterly oblivious.

Law’s voice is low and seductive, like rich molten chocolate, and what’s unfair is he doesn’t even realise how it has the ability to make everyone go just a little weak inside. His voice belongs to someone who spends all their days between silken sheets, taking and receiving pleasure in equal kind, not to an ex-Warlord, pirate captain and occasional killer.

Everyone’s pretty subtle when they watch Law, but Sanji notices more than he lets on, even if no one says what they all feel.

Law is a little more knowledgeable and worldly than the rest of the crew about the New World, which is probably why Robin enjoys talking to him. Sanji’s noticed how Robin subtly leans in whenever they speak, like she subconsciously wants to get closer, even if she doesn't say it. Once Law’s hat had blown off and Robin had sprouted several arms, one after the other gracefully, to catch it. She’d placed it carefully on Law’s head, and swept a stray lock of hair away from his forehead gently, as Law continued looking at her, his face carefully blank, as if nothing so tender had passed between them.

Chopper obviously adores Law, and Sanji can't blame the little reindeer for it. Law may be called the surgeon of death, but he brings life too, and he bought more time for those kids at Punk Hazard with his ability than Chopper could have with all his medicines and pills. He’s patient with Chopper when the little reindeer asks him a medical question, and they often continue their discussions late into the night. Once, Sanji found Chopper in Law’s lap, both of them fast asleep, as several medical journals lay open beside them, and the rare unguarded expression on Law's face is an image he won’t forget soon.

Franky is particularly intrigued with the way Law can easily swap limbs between living beings and Sanji once overheard this conversation Franky initiated about replacing dead or missing limbs with cybernetic ones. Law’s open to the idea and agreeable to trying it out, so Sanji supposes they are both waiting until someone on the crew gets their limbs lopped off (Sanji’s bet is on Zoro cutting his own limbs off in some crazy macho demonstration). Sanji agrees that it could be a huge medical or scientific breakthrough, but the thought still sends chills down his spine, as he catches Franky gazing between Law, the rest of the Strawhat Pirates, and whatever mechanical appendage he is working on for the moment.

Usopp hero worships Law of course, because Law is strong, stronger even than Sanji is, and he’s kind too, although he hides it all behind a brusque exterior. Whenever Law’s around, Usopp’s boasts are twice as loud, and thrice as bold. Maybe after all this time, Usopp still is that little boy who cried wolf, when all he wanted was a little attention, deep down inside of him. Sanji knows that Usopp's voice gets a little more shrill when he’s nervous, and when Law’s around, Usopp’s clearly always nervous.

Their resident musician delights in making his violin sing for Law. He prances and dances little jigs, and Sanji thinks it’s because Brook finds Law a challenge. Brook’s the kind of musician that can wring tears from the hardest heart when he puts his violin to it. Law’s general reaction to Brook’s saddest songs is to twitch an eyebrow, when Franky, Usopp and Chopper are all already reaching for their hankies, or someone else’s shirt to sniffle in. That makes Brook try harder, and Brook could have put together a bestselling album in the week of new compositions he created just for Law alone to hear.

Sanji’s seen Nami outright flirt with Law, leaning forward just so her cleavage is highlighted to (in Sanji’s opinion) pure perfection. She touches her hair a lot, flipping it behind her or twisting a strand around her finger seductively whenever she's talking to Law. Law must be made of stone, because he remains completely impassive (is the man blind?), and in Law’s place Sanji’s life would be in danger from the amount of blood he would haemorrhage. Law’s good-looking, more mature than most of their crew, and Sanji can see that slightly aloof bad boy appeal, that Sanji can almost, but never quite pull off. Nami’s got all the men in the crew wrapped round her finger already whether through her sex appeal or the debt they are in deep to her, so she can play them like the puppets she deserves. Sanji’s not sure if Law’s just another conquest for her, but what's clear is she _wants_ him.

Zoro admires Law’s strength, recognises him as an equal, the way he does Luffy, the way he doesn’t with Sanji. They’ve traded blows before when Zoro requested for a sparring partner, and the feral grin etched on Zoro’s face then tells Sanji that Law makes Zoro’s blood and blades sing, in a way that is reminiscent only to Mihawk. Zoro respects Law, and more. Sanji doesn’t miss the easy way Zoro shares his sake with Law, or the friendly hand on Law’s bare shoulder, when they are cooling off, that lingers just too long to be innocent. He doesn’t miss too, the way Zoro’s hungry gaze rakes down the length of Law’s body as he takes in each and every one of Law’s tattoos a little too intently, like a hunter stalking his prey.

Luffy’s affection for Law runs deep, and he, like Nami, doesn’t shy away from showing it. Sanji knows they have some history there. He suspects it has something to do with Marineford and he’s only glad that Law was there for his captain when all of them weren't. For that, Sanji’s eternally grateful to the good doctor, and willing to put up with his aversion to bread. Luffy physically attaches himself to Law frequently, hanging off his shoulder or arm nonchalantly, as Law appears to barely tolerate him, but Sanji can tell that Law has a genuine affection for their captain too. Slowly but surely Luffy will wear down Law’s defences, the way he did with all of them.

When the Strawhat Pirates decide on something, they are one of mind, and possessed of one purpose until they achieve their goal. And in this instance, they’re determined to be the pirates they were born to be, and succeed in their biggest heist - stealing the heart of no less than the captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law. Meal times are more interesting than before now, because suddenly everyone wants to sit with Law, although they try to be subtle about it, except for Luffy who generally physically drags Law to the seat beside him, and so wins the dubious pleasure of Law’s rather silent and sullen company.

Then one evening, Law doesn’t show up for dinner (to everyone’s disappointment) and of course, it’s up to Sanji to hunt him down and make sure he doesn’t starve, because he is after all the Strawhat Pirates' cook. It is his duty to keep everyone on board fed and full, and it’s a duty he takes pretty seriously. It takes him a while to find Law, and when he does, Sanji doesn’t immediately call out to him. As Sanji watches Law’s silvery silhouette under the moon light, he has to admit that he can see why the rest of the crew are so taken with him. Sanji's heart is thudding just a little too quickly in his chest, as Law turns at his approach and pins him in place with his penetrating stare.

"Missed you at dinner.” Under Law’s watchful gaze, Sanji can’t quite keep his hand steady as he tries to light a cigarette away from the wind.

“Wanted some peace and quiet,” is Law’s reply and Sanji isn’t sure if that’s his cue to go, so he doesn’t.

And it's just as well he doesn't, because suddenly Law is on his knees and shaking as he clutches his chest and gasps for breath.

Instantly, Sanji is beside him, lending Law his shoulder and his strength to steady him. Law barely makes a sound, but his teeth is gritted, and his hand is clutching at his heart the way Sanji has seen Law's victims do.

"Who has your heart?!" Sanji demands, incensed that Law, _their Law_ can be hurt this way, but Law shakes his head and clutches at Sanji's shirt instead and Sanji can see now that Law's heart is right where it should be, and his face is deathly pale.

“Overextended myself today... " Law grinds out through gritted teeth, an unwilling admission forced from his lips by Sanji's concern.

Sanji thinks back quickly to the events of that afternoon where several Sea Kings had converged on them, and one of them had actually swallowed Chopper and Usopp. Law had sprung into action, hacking up those Sea Kings with a terrifying fury, until he had freed them both. And before that, there had been a rather powerful crew of devil fruit users that Law had dispatched of almost singlehandedly, before the rest of them could jump into the fray.

"My powers come with more than one cost," Law continues in a steadier voice. He looks up at Sanji then, brown eyes filled with a tired resignation.

Understanding dawns on Sanji then and he realises now why Law is such a good swordsman. If using his powers pains and takes so much out of him, it would make sense not to use them, not unless absolutely necessary.

Law is encircled in Sanji's arms and almost subconsciously, Sanji tightens the hold he has on Law protectively. Law had let himself get hurt to save Sanji's friends.

Law is still slumped against Sanji although his breaths are more even at the moment. He loosens his grip on Sanji's now rumpled shirt, but makes no move to pull away, and if Law isn't moving, Sanji certainly isn't going to be the first to do so.

"I'm fine now," Law says, his voice lower than usual.

“And so you are. Do you want me to leave?" Sanji asks, and he feels Law tense in his arms.

"... No," Law says quietly, and so Sanji stays, and Law closes his eyes, leaning on Sanji still. Sanji is still a little confused about the turn of events that has led to the object of everyone's mutual affections in his arms, but he’s not complaining, although he’s worried that Law can tell how fast his heart is thumping against his chest. But if he does, Law doesn’t say anything.

When Sanji wakes, Law is gone (because of course he is). The only sign that Law was ever there is the coat that he's drawn over Sanji to protect him from the elements. It's warm and smells of Law and Sanji almost goes back to sleep again but he remembers that the Strawhat Pirates need their breakfast, so he drags his cramped and tired limbs up and makes his way to the kitchen.

When the Strawhat Pirates troop in they are all giving him weird looks and it’s not hard to put two and two together and figure out that someone had seen them last night and spilled the beans. Law's the last to come in. He barely acknowledges Sanji, as he sits between Brook and Franky and begins eating. The meal is unusually quiet; everyone is just a touch crankier than usual, and before long everyone has made their excuses to leave the table, save for Law who's staring down at his plate with a frown.

"Did you not like it?" Sanji asks, part worried, part offended and Law's frown deepens, but he puts Sanji's fear to rest swiftly enough.

"It was good."

Law stands suddenly, pushing his chair back with a scraping sound. He picks up his plate, heads to the sink and then says quietly, "I'll help”. And Sanji’s never going to object to more help in the kitchen, unless it is from Luffy, so he doesn't protest about that either.

They fall into a quick routine of scrub, rinse, dry before long. And Sanji thinks to himself, that he could really get used to this as he furtively sneaks a peek at Law, only to be arrested by the sight of Law staring right back at him, with that odd look on his face, as if he wants to say something, but he doesn't. All of a sudden, Sanji’s drowning in Law’s intense brown eyes, and he can’t tear his gaze away from Law’s quickly enough, or even at all. Sanji's going to do something stupid in a moment, and so he blurts out the first thing on his mind, to distract Law from the fact that Sanji is _this close_ from leaning in with intent.

"Everyone likes you."

The line has the intended effect. Law looks surprised and when he blinks, the spell is broken and Sanji wrenches his gaze away, hardly daring to look into Law's eyes again for fear of what Law might discover.

"I don't dislike them," Law offers almost hesitantly, like the admission is a concession for his usual stoic demeanour.

"That's good," Sanji says stupidly and he kind of wants to kick himself now. "And when I say everyone, I mean me too," Sanji hastens to add belatedly, and regrets it almost immediately.

But his distraction tactic seems to have backfired because Law has that look on his face again, and he is staring at Sanji now.

"I like you too," Law says suddenly. And all Sanji can think of suddenly is how close Law is and how beautiful Law's eyes are. And did Law just say something?

Sanji blinks.

“What?"

Surprise flickers across Law’s face quickly, before it is chased by a mix of relief and is that disappointment?

Law looks down at his hands, covered in soap suds, as Sanji watches him curiously.

When he looks up, there's a slight smile on his lips, and Sanji’s breath catches a little at that guileless look on Law’s face that he’s never seen before.

“It was nothing."

It wasn’t nothing. Sanji can tell, but Law’s already drying off his hands, and as he walks towards the exit, there’s nothing for it but for Sanji to watch Law leave wordlessly.

Opening the door to the deck, Law pauses.

“My coat."

Sanji had left it in the sleeping quarters the rest of the men shared. He's about to offer to get it for Law now, but the other man speaks first.

“I’ll be at the same place, same time tonight. I wouldn’t mind getting my coat back by then.” Law pauses, then adds in a softer voice, head slightly lowered, eyes not quite meeting Sanji’s.

“I wouldn’t mind your company either."

And then, Law’s gone, as the door swings shut behind him, leaving Sanji just a little flushed, as he thinks about the night ahead, and the dirty looks the rest of the crew will give him once the word spreads, that one Law Trafalgar is spending a second night with one Sanji Vinsmoke.

And maybe, just maybe, Sanji has to admit that he might have fallen under Law’s spell too. After all, he's one of the Strawhat Pirates, and there’s a reason they’re all part of the same crew.


End file.
